


prep period distractions

by cvptainmarvel



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teachers AU, Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo, hahaahahaha km, idk man, lydia is a latin teach and kira does pe, vvvvv gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Lydia is not very focused when it comes to the new P.E. teacher at BHHS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prep period distractions

**Author's Note:**

> for twfemslashbingo on tumblr

Somehow, Ms. Lydia Martin, archaic Latin teacher at Beacon Hills High School, always found herself on the bleachers by the lacrosse field during her prep period.  Yes she could have been grading the text analysis essays she had assigned within the comfort of her classroom or perhaps alongside her best friend the cappuccino machine in the teacher's lounge.  Instead, the sun was beating down on her back, turning her skin red, and her nose itched constantly from grass allergies as she hunched over her papers, trying to angle her body so the shadow would block the reflective and vision searing properties of 1:00 sun on plain white paper.

So why was Ms. Martin, as she was known by her students, subjecting herself to the torture of early fall afternoon heat?  Well, the answer was quite simple.  Beacon Hills High School had just acquired a new P.E. teacher and lacrosse coach.  Coach Yukimura, as she was known, was... stunning, gorgeous, ridiculously hot... and many more words, but Lydia couldn't come up with them as Coach Yukimura walked onto the field with her freshman class.

Lydia tried to stay focused on her work, she really did.  The grading period was closed on Friday and she knew she had to finish going through all her essays by that time, but there was Coach Yukimura, or  "Please, call me Kira!" in those ridiculously small running shorts.  Lydia couldn't help it.  Every few seconds, she would glance up to rake her eyes over Kira's long, tan legs.  Once in a while, Kira would bend over to pick up a neon traffic cone or a ball or something and Lydia's face would turn a fierce shade of red.  It was right after these moments that Kira would turn around to look at the figure on the bleachers and Lydia would quickly avert her eyes back to the stack of papers in her lap.

Lydia wasn't sure if Kira had a blush-o-meter that let her know whenever the heat rose to Lydia's cheeks or if she was teasing the red-head on purpose.  Nevertheless, Lydia continued to bring her eyes up to Kira's form, giving up on trying to be subtle.  Kira too gave up on any form of subtly and began blatantly showing off to the Latin teacher.  After all, Kira's kitsune senses could tell that Lydia's heart rate sped up every time the fox gave her a view of her ass, so what was the harm if she was enjoying it?

When the bell rang, Kira dismissed her students to go to the locker room and change.  She began walking over to Lydia on the bleachers.  Lydia had noticed the P.E. teacher's movements towards her and her eyes widened before deciding that the best course of action was to pretend she hadn't seen the brunette.  When Kira finally made it to where Lydia was sitting, each step vibrating the bleachers, Lydia's face was far into her work and her cheeks were stained a permanent scarlet.

"Hi, Lydia," Kira said with a sultry voice, leaning over the red head and well aware of the effect she was having.

"He-y," Lydia stuttered, her voice coming out higher pitched than she would have liked.

"Enjoyed the show today?" Kira commented casually as Lydia's cheeks tinted darker, clearly mortified.  "You come over to my place tonight and I'll do you one better," Kira whispered in her ear before turning around and sauntering off towards the locker room, leaving Lydia with her mouth hanging open and her eyes fixed on Kira's swaying hips.


End file.
